Lessons in the Violin
by Life Liberty and OTP's
Summary: America had been taught to play the violin by England when he was a colony. And when harsh words are thrown at each other, it takes the power of music to heal.


**A/N: Okay so I kinda lied. While, "Comedy of Errors" was my first fanfic published. THIS, was my very first story to be completed. I was going through my computer and found it again. And since I have an account now, well I decided why not upload it too. So here you go! Time for some family fluff! Reviews are much loved. All rights go to the original creators of the characters.**

"Come on America its time for your lesson" England called out to his colony.

America came down the stairs with a huff. He didn't like these "lessons" that he had to do all the time.

"Can't we skip it today?" America asked, "I don't like the lessons."

England just chuckled and ushered America into the sitting room.

"Yes I know you don't like them but we can't skip them. Your lucky I only make you do them once a week. When I was a child Wales made me practice every day." England shuddered at the memory. But America wasn't going to give up.

"I promise I'll practice tomorrow if you let me skip todays lesson!"

"Hehe nice try. Now," England said while handing America a small bow and violin, "show me what you have been practicing."

"Why do I even need to play an instrument?"

"Because a gentleman must be fluent in some form of art. And we both know how painting worked out."

"Hey, I like surrealism!"

"It's not proper art!" England took a deep breath to calm down, "please just show me what you have been practicing."

America grumbled something under his breath but began playing. He had been practicing Minuet in G by Beethoven and was finally getting it down. Soon the sounds of the violin filled the room and England watched with pride. America was going to be a fine young gentleman and although he was proud he also felt it to be bittersweet. America was growing up and England began to wonder how much longer he had with the boy before he became independent. But England pushed away those thoughts as America finished the piece.

"Very good America. You have improved. Im very proud. You have grown better at vibrato." England commented and he saw America brighten at the praise.

"Thanks England!"

"Your welcome, just be sure to keep your bow straight. And your E was low." England criticized. "Here let me show you." And with that England grabbed his own bow and violin and played the piece perfectly.

America sighed, "England ill never be as good as you."

England gave him a re-encouraging smile.

"Non-sense! With just a little more practice you will have that piece down perfectly. In fact," England leaned down and whispered in Americas ear, "don't tell anyone but I believe that one day you will be even better than me."

Americas eyes widen with amazement, "Really? You believe that?"

"Of course I do. Now," England said while straightening up, "lets practice the piece once more. And don't worry I'll play with you this time."

America nodded in agreement and set his bow on the string. Soon the house was filled with the sound of music. And America played the piece perfectly.

…_Years later…._

England slammed the door. He was angry and hurt. America and him had been fighting. He didn't really even remember how it had started. All he remember was the parting words.

"You have always been this way ever since the revolutionary war!" America had yelled, "A pathetic loser who lives to much in the past!"

England had been enraged and shot back, "Well maybe I should have left you be taken by France instead if I'm such a pathetic loser! God, I wish I had never founded you. You're the worst little brother I could possibly get. Why, I didn't go for Canada at the beginning is beyond me! I wish I had left you to die in the wilderness!"

America stood there frozen to the spot, hurt plainly relevant in his eyes. But England wasn't going to have it. So he had stormed out of the room leaving America standing there and was now currently hiding out in the guest bedroom of America's house. England thought back on what he said and winced. Okay, maybe he was too harsh. Okay, he knew he was too harsh but he was angry. He really didn't mean what he said but it was too late to change it. England was trying to think of an apology when he heard something. It was the sound of….a violin? England being curious made his way out of the room and followed the sound. He pressed his ear against the door of the room he thought the sound was coming from and- wait….he knew this song. It was… England opened the door and there was America, facing away from England, playing Minuet in G. Sweetly and beautifully. England stood in shock. America….had remembered the song. The first song England had ever taught him on the violin. America finished and put his violin down.

"That was very good America." England told him.

America spun around. He apparently hadn't heard England come in.

"Oh…th-thank you England."

Englands heart cringed with guilt at the sight of America's face. His eyes were sad and had obviously been cut deep by the words england had thrown at him.

"Look America… I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I-"

"I know dude."

England eyed Americas violin.

"You have gotten better. Even better than me. Just like I knew you would."

America smiled, "Yeah…I guess so….Thank you England."

England smiled back. He knew what America had meant by saying that.

"Your E was still flat though."

"Shut up."


End file.
